flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aethos X Mortemus
Aethos X Mortemus is the original Phantom and the tenth Traveler ever created, appearing in Flurutus: Genesis. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Aethos is a revenge-driven person. She can hold onto grudges for many centuries, plotting revenge or merely to get back at the person. Aethos takes betrayal very seriously, immediately hating the person who betrayed her. Aethos doesn't feel happiness, a side effect of the deal with the Void Dragon, as such rarely smiles. The only time she smiles is when she sees her target suffering, or merely to scare others. A sadistic person by nature, Aethos ensures all her enemies will go down screaming, no matter the cost. Her hatred, directed at humans, cause her sense of mercy to almost disappear, so any of her enemies begging for mercy would only receive a far more painful death. Known Attacks/Abilities * Inbetween This grants the ability for the Spiritus Forme and the Mortem Forme to switch magic abiliies for the time being, granting the Spiritus Forme a way to fight physically, while the Mortem Forme is able to use magic effectively. Lasts for a short period of time. * Mortal Heart Increases physical attacks strongly. Only used in Mortem Forme, or when Inbetween is casted. Yang Magic * Ghostly Attachment This causes white ghostly hands to appear behind the user, to be used as limbs. Unaffected by attacks, but can be used to grab hold of something. Or someone. Used only in Spiritus Forme, or when Inbetween is casted. Yin Magic * Photogenic Last The user flashes a dark light at the opponent. Upon sight of this flash, it freezes the opponent while going in for the kill. Increases speed and strength. A move useful for ripping out organs without opening and breaking the bones. Only can be used in Mortem Forme. Side Effect: Her smile splits open to show a grin from ear to ear. Literally. Yang Magic. * Memento Mori Ghostly hands explode from within the user, grabbing and killing anyone or anything that moves. Crushed within the giant hands, the user gains power from each kill, storing them inside the hands that grow opaque for the battle, before reverting back to their normal ghostly translucent form in the next summoning. Only can be used in Spiritus Forme. Side Effect: The user in the middle remains cocooned in the hands, while the eyes start to glow depending on the power taken, while red tears fall from the eyes.. Range: As large as a town. Yin Magic Background Let me tell you a story of a little girl, born of pure heart, yet lost to the darkness. Born from the first maiden of the world, Nulla, the girl longed to be like her mother. The tenth child had the privilege to watch her mother from afar, always idolizing her. When she saw the other races, fascinated was she to find out for about them. Her mother was an adventurer, meeting many others on her trips. The girl believed that was the trick to becoming like her mother. So she too set off on her own journey. The young child travelled to see mermaids, humans, even different ghosts at that. She found her place in the world, and loved all the creatures around her. Alas, that was not to be. Slowly, humans were starting to grow more hateful towards other creatures. Each time another race entered a human populated area, the girl could feel the hateful gaze upon the creature. She tried to ease the tension, smiling as she had always been. But humans, they were far too stubborn. They refused, believing humans as the superior race. After all, they could learn any sort of magic, no? Elves and fairies were meant for light, Draco were meant to be secluded creatures, even Ethos was seen as something worse than fate. No, humans were the best race to be. For once, the girl felt anger at that notion, but said nothing, only helping to ease the pain of those who were bullied. Slowly, it turned into other creatures killing humans. Demons, in fact. Now looking as a young preteen, the child didn't like that, but her magic was too weak. So she went away. Far away, learning to use her magic. Learning from any source possible, before stopping at the arts of human fighting. Martial arts. The child put her heart and soul into learning martial arts. Even something human could save the race from demon killings. As she learnt, her magic was slowly building up, before she realized that she could use the magic as a weapon. Her body as the vessel, magic as the output. The girl started to practice, developing a new sort of magic meant to enhance her body. However, as she trained, she could hear the whispers of the human disciples around her. Jealousy and hatred swarmed around her ears, whispering the comments of her fellow students. Being a Traveler and all wasn't that great. Developing magic wasn't that great. The few comments keep appearing in her mind, but she decidedly put it away. Little did she know it affected her heart, eating away at it, colouring her once pure magic into something different. When she finally mastered the art of all the martial arts she had seen, the child started to develop her own. She had felt recently her magic didn't seem to be fitting for moves. Each time she used her magic, it turned into something dangerous. Something that could kill. It was too powerful. She started to meditate, to learnt to accept peace. Color returned to her darkened heart, and something happened. The girl felt her own body change. Her hair grew black, and her eyes turned dark. But inside, she felt so peaceful, so happy. She consulted her master in the arts, but all she got was a dark gaze and a flick of a hand. So even he was jealous. No matter. Her heart was so light she could laugh and skip. She consulted the books, coming across a belief of the Yin Yang. Of good, and of evil. Of black and white. The child attempted to use her own martial arts again, turning her hair white once more. Black and white. She had found a name for her own magic. Yin-Yang Magic. She returned to a town once erected in her name. There, she trained. Her abilities to change from Yin to Yang grew stronger, allowing her to change at will without meditation or the practicing of moves. She took on young disciples, though none could reach her level. When she heard a remark of her own disciple, of her holding back, not wanting humans to succeed, not wanting them to grow stronger, she felt pain in her heart. Her hair turned white once more, the feeling of peace no longer there. It was gone. Anger took its place, but the disappointed girl held her tongue. The residents surprised her one day, with a celebration of her 100th year in the town. She could feel the sincere happy gazes, of the town she tried to nurture. Many of her students became warriors in their own rights, but the girl never earned the gratitude from them. Instead, their gratitude went to other humans. Not that she mind. The humans were nice enough to celebrate the 100th birthday of the town as well. A group of humans beckoned her away, telling her to enter the forest for a surprise was waiting. Naively, the child went into the forest to search for her surprise. Another human accompanied her as a warrior, stating that maybe two were better than one in the forest. The girl looked forward to her surprise, wondering what it was. She soon found out, as she neared the deepest part of the forest. Humans from everywhere around her appeared with weaponry, attacking her with dark spells, destroying her body. She tried to fight back, but a sudden betrayal from her companion, a direct stab through her heart, brought her down. The humans kicked and laughed, slicing of her head before tossing her body off a cliff. They said it was finally good that she was dead, and now, humans could rule the world. Their gleeful laughs and mocking smiles were all seen and heard by the immobile body moving towards the ocean. No tears came, but the body suddenly grew the blackest of veins and her head started to glow. A dark and white flash, without so much as a splash. The spirit shrieked for revenge, years of anger and hatred pouring out. It followed the humans, watching and listening to their every word. So cruel, so fortunate, none died in the assault. It was almost as if she underestimated them. They laughed, saying humans were finally going to be dominant. Her disciples were working on a way to achieve her power, before one made the final comment that drove the spirit insane. "That old woman is finally gone. Really, did she think we even cared? She is nothing but a measly immortal that thinks she's all that." The spirit flew off in a rage, not pausing to turn, to see that the humans reverting back to their demonic self. She flew into the darkest part of the region, meeting the Void Draco. The Void Draco was interested in her woes, offering a pact in order to fulfil her need. The spirit, driven by hurt and anger, agreed readily. The Void Draco used his magic, and made a ghost out of her. Others in the neighbouring area, clinging onto their own regrets and anger, also became like her. The reborn child was delighted to be able to hurt others, but when she saw that she could not use her magic, nor could she be seen by others, she grew ever more angry. Her anger filled her body, unlocking something even the Void Draco, in all his pranks and jokes, did not expect. The pact was altered, the power of the child's Yin-Yang magic flowing through it. Her family was affected to become like her when they died, others grew the power to transform into their former bodies, or something far worse than demons. Aethos herself, cursed the Void Draco, for half her body was in Yin, while the other was in Yang. It made her look strange, but the curse the Void Draco had was far more dangerous. She cursed the Draco that his own children would suffer, to have each generation of evil passed down, until it accumulated into something big. Only when the most evil of them all were defeated, were the Void Draco race lifted from their curse. To avoid such a fate, the Draco had to stay behind in the dark forest, guarding a safe haven for the othes to stay, to plan their next move in revenge. The girl wasn't as bad as the demons, her family needed a home. So she created one, with bodies of others. Bodies of humans. Their wails and screams were like music to her ears, a perfect setting. Aethos didn't know her heart was growing darker. She immediately crashed the celebration, killing left and right. Those who recognize her begged for mercy, but the child no longer felt that emotion. Something else had replaced her pure heart, something called revenge. It clouded her mind, driving her insane. She killed without any hesitation, her satisfaction not complete. Women and children were not spared, killed without a thought. On the 100th day of the town being built, it turned into a ghost town, with blood and bodies strewn everywhere. In the centre of this town, stood a young girl of not more than 100 years, smiling and laughing to herself about her own dark deeds. Her name is Aethos, the Original Phantom. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Travelers Category:Phantoms Category:Independent Diviner Category:Genesis Category:Schizune Weaver